


The Villain Wrangler and Casper the Friendly Ghost

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: The Villain Wrangler: Negotiations and Natterings [4]
Category: Casper (1995), The Tick (TV 2017), The Villain Wrangler (Tumblr)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Confusion, Fluff, Gen, Halloween 2017, Haunting, Hospitals, I Promised This Fic, Promised for Halloween 2017, The fluffiest fluff, Vulnerability, but fluffy, old houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sometimes this Villain Wrangler misfires a little when looking for villains todo his biddingvisit children in the hospital.





	The Villain Wrangler and Casper the Friendly Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I promised this fic based on this comic. https://incendiaryplottwist.tumblr.com/post/166959085426/im-using-this-as-a-prompt-at-some-point-probably
> 
> I was never the age group/target audience for this film, but I find it so adorable and charming. It was a favorite in my family and I still think of it fondly, and well, I love Casper, so here you go.

First the Villain Wrangler visits the house.

He stands in the yard and considers if he will try to enter.

He knows vaguely that it is haunted, haunted by Casper and his uncles.

Kat has long since moved on, and Casper remains a timid teen.

Perhaps if a ghost like Casper were simply given something to do, like haunting a new location….

*~*~*

It turns out Casper lets him in, as a guest, and the ghosts of the ghosts of his departed uncles are too busy laughing at how naive Casper is to stop any of it from happening.

*~*~*

“Just because I’m a ghost doesn’t mean that I’m a villain,” Casper is explaining patiently later that day. “It seems that sometimes, sir, you have barked up the wrong tree.”

“I sometimes send the wrong people to the wrong places,” Arthur says nervously. “But I do mean well.”

“If you know how to get me out of here--it’s lonely now, and sad, and I wouldn’t mind haunting St. Mary’s, especially the children’s ward, as long as we could find a way to explain to the patients my age--”

“Oh. Oh, oh, oh, maybe this is a bad idea,” Arthur says, anxiety and extremely late hindsight slamming into him.

Here he is, haunting Casper’s haunt.

He’s gone for heroes before, and anti-heroes, and maybe one day he’ll land a villain for his purposes again.

“I’ve been in the hospital before,” said The Villain Wrangler, Arthur. “And I would have loved some company.” It sounded silly now that he’d _said it out loud_ , and he realized that maybe it was a little grim, wanting a ghost for company, but with what some of the kids were facing down, why not, honestly? Whoever didn’t want to talk to Casper didn’t have to. Right?

“I’ll go and give out Halloween candy,” Casper says, “To the kids who are allowed, and for the kids who aren’t, I’ll tell them a story each. You figure out how to spring me from here.”

Luckily, Arthur at least hatched that plan before he thought of asking Casper to do this at all.

He was feeling slightly bad about the idea of asking a ghost to be trapped in a new place to haunt, but at least now Casper would be with kids his own age a lot of the time.

He could make new friends. And if a villain wanted a scare or two to accompany a hospital visit, well, there would be a ghost.

“Whee!” Casper shouted despite himself as he was carried a bit haphazardly by ghoul-trap from the house to the hospital. Once he was gone, the last remnants of the rest of his haunting left too. The house stood empty and alone, but it was time.

And for every kid who enjoyed a bit of a scare, the fact that St. Mary’s had gained one ghost was pretty great.

It was time for that too.


End file.
